mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 105
The Mafia Gazette Issue 105 Tuesday 10th October TROUBLE IN THE RANKS ''' by: Robert Johnson This week hasn’t been the most stable of weeks for the La Rinascita crime family of Atlanta. Sources from within the family have revealed that there has been a mass clear out of members because many could simply not be trusted leaving some members puzzled as to why this was and seeking new homes. It seems it was done in reaction to a potential leak when a members only broadcast was sent to the NY Times. On top of this the family head Roberto_Santoro has relocated to Los Angeles from the family’s old home of Atlanta. The reasons for this are largely unclear but a rank change has been duly noted. While in Atlanta Santoro had the rank of Boss but since his move to Los Angeles he’s become only a Capo. This has sparked rumours that Santoro has taken a demotion in rank to work under someone based in the city of Los Angeles, these however are unconfirmed at this time. More recent developments have seen Santoro disappear for a few days unable to run his family personally. There is a rumour that he’s been held for questioning by the authorities but these as of yet are unsubstantiated. '''NY TIMES EDITOR ATTACKS DALLAS MADE. Yesterday evening around 4:21 p.m. in New York, Dallas Made Man Blunt_Guntz was shot inflicting a superficial wound by The New York Times Editor Eragon. Mr. Gutz’s Bodyguard was hit two minutes later when Eragon fired again, the bodyguard reacted and shot Mr. Eragon in self-defence. Another moment later Eragon fired another shot at Mr. Gutz missing him before fleeing the city. Mr. Gutz had only flown in to NY moments before the shots began to attend to his bar which Eragon had reportedly been seen in moments before she shots began. Witness report Mr. Gutz stating that he did not know a reason for the attack as he had paid the required bar fee when he opened his establishment. Luckily the attack ended with Mr. Gutz and his bodyguard surviving as well as The Times Editor Eragon. The motive for this shooting is not yet known at this time. More to come as it becomes available. 'FAMILY JUSTICE ' Yesterday following the death of Leroy a highly ranked Tanzini member word spread rather quickly that the head figure of Tanzini Mr. TomTanzini had carried out the hit personally on Leroy. Word began to speculate that Leroy was killed after previously being informed by his boss Mr. Tanzini that he was to drop the headquarters he had acquired in Chicago and return to his place under one of the other operating headquarters. After a period of time when the headquarters had not been dropped as ordered. Mr. Tanzini shot Leroy through nine bodyguards fatally wounding him. When we spoke with a family official we received this comment. “ Order were given, they were not followed and further action was taken. I do not wish to comment further as you can understand, it is a family matter and that is all the public needs to know.” 'CORRUPTION IN THE MAYOR’S OFFICE ' by: Peter Griffin Recently it has been discovered that corruption within our society runs deeper than any of us could have ever imagined. Sure, we have the old Police Captain helping criminals escape long jail sentences and giving them a chance at a new beginning by offering them a rap sheet, but did anyone ever think that corruption had become so bad that even out city’s mayors were involved in this web of deceit? Sources at the gazette now believe this to be the case. There is overwhelming evidence to suggest that the countries Mayors are cashing in on organised crime by helping high ranked mobsters’ past indiscretions “disappear” for the right price – a substantial amount if what we’re being led to believe is true. Of course it would be too risky for these Mayors to deal with your average local gangsters, they only deal with the elite amongst us making it increasingly difficult for the police to gather evidence against them. It’s unclear at this time just how many Bosses are taking advantage of this opportunity they’re being given with many reluctant to come forward for comment due to an ongoing police investigation into the matter. At the time of press lawyers advised the Mayor’s office not to issue a statement on the matter but simply denied any wrongdoing. 'ART BUSINESS EMERGE NATION WIDE ' As of Monday October 9th the communities saw a new business arrive on the streets of each city. Properties are now available in every city for local artists to set up shop. Several Art Galleries have already begun to pop up around the country. Some of the galleries have already opened and began conducting business. The galleries offer a place for art dealers to sell their work and display them for prospective buyers to view and buy immediately rather than transactions done through a long serious of mails making the business more efficient. However in order to open a Gallery it comes with a fee of $ 1,000,000 dollars for the storage fee and an additional 10,000 per piece displayed. Some of the gallery owners are already reporting prophets from their business. Artists and art lovers alike seem to be very optimistic about the future of these galleries and the effect it could have on the business activity of the cities holding open and operating galleries. 'LAWSUIT EXPANDS ' Yesterday brought you the story on the possible lawsuit brewing between Ms DeAngelis-Giunta and Mr Gio Pagliuca, editor of the New York Times following the slanderous comments made in the streets by Mr. Pagliuca. He stated that Ms DeAngelis-Giunta absence from the Gazette was a direct result of an alcohol problem and that she was spending the money paid by regular Gazette readers to fund her problem, both being completely false. The lawsuit has now been expanded following the publication of the newest issue of the times in which the editors yet again publicly slandered Ms. DeAngelis-Giunta with what can not be classified as an article in any shape or form, entitled “ Carmela back on the bottle.” Ms. DeAngelis-Giunta contacted her lawyers to make proper documentation of the repeated and vulgar slander. The Gazette can only assume that this continued malicious spreading of lies is a reaction of fear from the NY editors as the Gazette regains it’s place on the streets. 'LETTERS PAGE ' From: Jimmy_Hoffa I would like to comment on yesterday’s article dealing with Don_Bullet and myself. "However Mr. Hoffa stated that the attack from Mr. Bullet stemmed from an earlier argument between the two in which accusations were made and eventually ended in bloodshed." That’s the only thing that is not true in the whole article. I was in Las Vegas and Randle attempted to kidnap and was shot. I was a little shocked so after a minute or two I took the train thinking that it might have been a setup of some sort. So I was getting off the train in Los Angeles and I was going to my ride out side the terminal and Don_Bullet tried to kidnap me. I was quickly thrown in jail for an outstanding breaking and entering charge and didn't even see the attempt until I was thrown in jail and looking over my news. So I was a little shocked again, I asked a friend of mine to check this mans tags and low and behold he was ASDA. So I told that same friend to contact Bertone. After speaking with Bertone I found out that the reasons for the attempt was unjust and in fact random stating that I had called Don_Bullet a "Fag". To be completely honest I have never even spoken to the man before in my life and I told Bertone this. Bertone confronted him and Don_Bullet stopped replying. Bertone and I spoke for a minute more and we decided that ASDA does not need to be sponsoring someone like that so Bertone decided to shoot. Three shots rang out and Don_Bullet lay dead. 'RETRACTION ' In the previous issue the Gazette reported that Coochie had been one of the high-ranking members who had allegedly been kidnapping innocent citizens. We apologise for this error. Mr Coochie was a citizen at the time of the majority of finger-pointing although still being blamed for some of the actions of other ranked members of society.